This invention relates to reflective surfaces. In another aspect this invention relates to molded articles of manufacture having reflective surfaces. A further aspect of this invention relates to molded articles formed from poly(arylene sulfide) resins having reflective surfaces exhibiting enhanced reflective properties with increased temperature.
This invention relates to the preparation of a high quality specular surface, and, more particularly, to means and process for conditioning a substrate surface and subsequent addition of a reflective layer to provide articles of manufacture exhibiting enhanced reflective properties with increased temperature. Various methods and materials of construction are known for the production of articles having reflective surfaces. There is a continuing effort to produce articles suitable for a variety of applications. For example, it is highly desirable to fabricate headlamps of plastic rather than traditional glass to reduce weight for fuel economy in automobiles. Resins produced from poly(arylene sulfide), for example, polyphenylene sulfide, have proven to be suitable materials for the fabrication of molded articles subject to high temperatures such as headlamp reflectors. The present invention is directed to plastic articles of manufacture which can be fabricated into automobile headlamps and other articles from poly(arylene sulfide) resins having reflective surfaces of desirable properties.